The Mysterious Disappearence
by Rakcrack15
Summary: When Abhijeet and Daya mysteriously disappear while investigating a case, it is now upto the CID Team to find out everything about their mysterious disappearance. Is it just a another petty case, or is there something more sinister about it? Will the CID Team be able to save them in time? Written as a competition entry earlier.. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was in the night when the Qualis was on the highway. Daya, Abhijeet and Freddy were on their way back home after a hectic case.

**Freddy:** Chalo accha hai, case solve ho gaya, ab main finally chutti le sakta hoon, aur iss bahaane wife ko bhi ghumaane le jaa sakta hoon.

**Abhijeet**: Wah bhai! ACP sir ke tumko chutti de diya, aur hum jab bhi maangte hai, tab toh woh dete nahi!

**Daya:** (to Abhijeet) Boss, lagta hai ab humein bhi shaadi kar leni chahiye. Tab hamare paas bhi Freddy ki tarah "wife" ka bahaana hoga chutti lene ke liye!

While Freddy gives out one of his offended expressions, the DUO cannot stop laughing, and seeing them even Freddy breaks into a laughter. All the three start laughing when suddenly Abhijeet's phone rings.

After hanging up Freddy questions Abhijeet about the phone call, but Abhijeet clearly denies the question saying that the call wasn't important. The later part of the journey was rather silent. Freddy had fallen asleep and Daya knew that Abhijeet had lied to Freddy about the phone call and fairly even had an idea who it was. Abhijeet wanted to talk to Daya about it, but he knew it won't be worth taking the risk because if Freddy would come to know about it, it would have been quite a problem. So they just waited to reach Freddy's home to drop him. And last when they reached:

**Freddy:** (yawning) Goodnight sir…

**Abhijeet:** Good night…

**Daya:** Aur haan, apna khyaaal rakhna aur bhabhiji ko hamare taraf se hello..

**Abhijeet:** Waise tumhari chutti kabse start ho rahi hai?

**Freddy:** Agle hafte se…..

Abhijeet smiles and Freddy goes to his house. Daya and Abhijeet are relieved to be left with some privacy. They discuss the phone call and about some matters when they take a small break in between, but what they did not know was how costly this break was going to cost them….

* * *

**So, here's my first story! I'd written this story 3 years back as a part of a competition and now, am publishing it as a story on FF! Critisism will be warmly welcomed! Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**A/N : First of all, thanks to all of those who have viewed, and review my story! It means a lot to me really! And secondly, those are alos member of IF, this story was indeed a part of IF, written by me for one of the competitions on IF. Thirdly, this story will compose of the CID Team with Tasha, Vivek, Sachin and Kaajal, and not the current CID Team... **

**There, now enjoy! :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding Out**

_ACP sir is in the Bureau. He seems to be very tensed. All the others notice his tension and then Freddy decides to raise the question going on in everyone's minds. He approaches ACP sir and questions him about his tension._

**Freddy:** Kya baat hai Sir, aap bohot pareshaan lag rahe ho?

**ACP:** (irritably) Haan Freddy baat hi waisi hai! Yeh Abhijeet aur Daya dono phone nahi utha rahe hai! Waise, kya tumhari aaj baat hui hai dono se?

**Freddy:** (thinking) Nahi sir, par kyun?

**ACP:** Freddy time dekho! 1 bajne ko aaya hai! Aur aaj tak 13 saal ki duty mein kabhi bhi Abhijeet aur Daya Bureau mein late nahi aaye hai!

**Vivek:** (entering the conversation now) Sir shaayad dono ki chhuti li hongi. Isiliye phone switched off aa raha hai…..

**ACP:** Nahi Vivek, agar aisi baat hoti toh dono mein se koi bhi mujhe phone karke inform kar deta! Nahi, yeh kuch aur hi chakkar hai! Ek kaam karte hai, Abhijeet ke ghar chalkar hi dekh lete hai!

**Tasha:** Haan Sir, phir uske baad, Daya sir ke ghar chalkar bhi dekh lete hai..

**ACP:** Nahi Tasha, Daya pichle do mahino se Abhijeet ke saath hi reh raha hai..

**Vivek:** Par kyun sir?

**ACP:** Pata nahi kyun, lekin ab inn sabhi sawaalon ka jawaab Abhijeet ke ghar jaake hi milega…

* * *

_The team reaches Abhijeet's house. They find the house locked._

**ACP:** Abhijeet ke ghar pe toh tala laga hua hai.

**Sachin**: Ab kya karein sir?

**ACP:** Ek kaam karo, uss gamle ke piche ghar ki ek duplicate chaabi hai, use ghar ka darwaaza kholo.

**Sachin:** Paar sir….. ?

**ACP:** Main jaisa kehta hoon waise karo!

**Sachin:** Okay sir.

_Sachin goes to a pot near the entrance of the house and finds underneath it a key. He then brings the key to ACP with which he opens the door, and the CID Team enter the house. . They find the house in a bit dusty condition. ACP assumes that they must have not returned home yesterday._

**ACP:** (touching the dust) Yeh ghar ko dekhkar toh aisa lagta hai jaise koi bhi 2 dino dino se ghar per raha hi nahi hai! (turning to Freddy) Achha Freddy ek baat batao, kal jab Abhijeet aur Daya tumhein ghar chhod rahe the, tab raaste mein kya koi ajeeb baat hui, ya raaste mein kuch ajeeb dekha?

**Freddy**: Nahi sir…. (then remembering the incident) Haan sir, kal raaste mein Abhijeet sir ko ek phone aaya, lekin jab maine unse iske bare mein pucha tab unhone koi jawaab nahi diya…

**ACP:** Oh… iska matlab zaroor kuch na kuch ko gadbad hai Freedy, kuch na kuch toh gadbad hai!

_Just then his cell phone starts ringing, and he answers the call._

**ACP:** Hello, ACP Pradyuman here… accha…. kya! Kahan par? Theek hai hum log abhi pohonchte hai!

**Sachin:** Kya hua sir?

**ACP**: Abhi ek Rupesh naam ke aadmi ka phone tha… keh raha tha ki highway par ek sunsaan gaadi mili hai, aur gaadi ka number Daya ki gaadi ka number hai!

**Vivek**: Kya!

**ACP:** Humein ab highway par bulaya hai… Sachin, Kaajal tum dono yahi par raho aur dekho agar Abhijeet aur Daya ke bare mein kuch aur pata chalta hai kya. Aur Freddy, Vivek, Tasha, tum log mere saath chalo…

* * *

**There's the next chapter! I hope it longer than the first! Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

**A/N: There's my next chapter! And thanks for all the reviews! You'll really make me soooo happy! Now enjoy! :D :D**

* * *

_The Team reach the highway where the car is located. At once they recognize that the car is none other than Daya's Qualis. They rush toward the Qualis, and start examining it very closely._

**ACP:** _(noticing a lot of blood)_ My God! Itna saara khoon! Iska matlab yeh accident kafi bhayankar hua hoga.

**Freddy**: _(almost crying)_ Sir, pata nahi Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir kis haal mein honge….

**Vivek**: Sir, gaadi ke aas paas ghaseetne ke nishaan bhi mila hai sir.

**Tasha:** Sir, kahin Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko kidnap toh nahi kiya gaya?

**Freddy:** Nahi Tasha, aisa mat socho…. Pehle main saare hospitals mein jaake pata lagata hoon ki Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko koi leke aaya tha ya nahi…..

_Everybody's expressions drop._

**Vivek:** Sir, mujhe toh Abhijeet air aur Daya sir ke bare mein aisa sochkar bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai….

**ACP:** _(in a low voice)_ Vivek, tasha, ek kaam karo, gaadi ke aaspass jungle mein jaake dekho ki kuch milta hai kya, aur Freddy, tum jaake saare hospitals se phone par poochtach karo aur dekho ki Abhijeet aur Daya ke bare mein koi khabar milti hai ya nahi, tab tak main gaadi ki talaashi karta hoon…..

_After examining for 10 minutes…_

**Vivek:** Sir! Yeh dekhiye, yahan par mujhe Daya sir ga gun, badge aur cell mila hai!

Just then, even Tasha calls out from the opposite direction and shows them that she had found Abhijeet's gun, batch and cell. She also shows them a bit of paper, which seems to have been written in Abhijeet's handwriting. The paper had some numbers written over it:

**816**

**23101975**

**12041997**

**41251**

They examine the paper, and make out a fair idea.

**ACP:** Isse dekhne se lagta hai ki yeh koi code word hai!

**Tasha:** Yahan aas pass dekhne se yahi lagta hai sir ki Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir dono ko kidnap kar liya hai….

**Vivek:** Arre Tasha, itni jaldi haar mat mano,… Abhi Freddy sir hospital mein phone karke poochtach kar rahe hai hai….

_Suddenly Freddy came running and told that none of the hospitals have any record of either both of them being admitted. Tasha tells Freddy about the situation. ACP then orders Tasha and Vivek to take all these evidences to Dr. Salunkhe, while he and Freddy would go to the Bureau, and inquire with Sachin and Kaajal about it, and ask them to get the phone records of Abhijeet and Daya. All are now worried about the DUO as to in what condition they must be in….._

* * *

**There! I hope you'll like it! I've left it at a cliff hangar! Who has kidnapped Abhijeet and Daya? Are they alright? What do u think? Please review! Critisisms are most welcome! :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Case

**Chapter 4: Mystery Case**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Since your reviews have been inspiring me soo much, I've decided to post the 4th chapter today itself only! :D :D Once again, thanks for the supporting reviews and I promise that I'll work on making my chapters longer!**

**Now enjoy! :D :D**

* * *

_In a dim lighted room, Abhijeet and Daya are fallen unconscious. Their hands and legs are bounded and there is a thin handkerchief tied around their mouths each._

_Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes, remembering the accident that had happened, and felt immense pain in his head. He tried to talk but it was of no use. He suddenly saw Daya stirring up slowly… he seemed to be quite hurt too…. Even he tried to speak but it was definitely of no use… they started fidgeting with their hands and feet, but in vain…. Instead all it did was increase the pain more for them… Both the DUO soon lost hope as they knew the ropes were way to strong, or they were weak at the moment…. So they started scanning the room slowly… Abhijeet noticed the main door. He scanned it properly and started dragging himself toward the door. _

_Daya could not understand what Abhijeet was doing as he could clearly see that even Abhijeet was badly hurt. He tried to stop Abhijeet from doing so, but Abhijeet paid no heed to him. After quite a painful dragging, he finally made it to the door. Now slowly he tried to take support from the door and made himself in a sitting position. After succeeding, now he tried to stand up. It was a bit difficult since even his legs were tied up. But slowly and steadily he made himself in a standing position._

_Daya still stared at Abhijeet, tried to drag himself toward him, but it was quite difficult. He could not understand what Abhijeet had seen in the door that he was doing such stunts. But what Abhijeet had noticed was the door handle. The door was bolted, and from the key hole, an "L" shaped nail handle was connected with it which was like a lever, so that the door could get jammed from inside. It seemed as if there was such a lever outside and the door could only be accessed from outside. What could Abhijeet possibly be doing was his question. But Abhijeet had different plans. He did not attempt to open the door, instead he attempted to free himself._

_He bent his head towards the nail handle in such a way that the sharp edge of the nail perfectly got in between his cheek and the handkerchief. He then tried to twist and turn his head around, and soon the nail had made a hole through the handkerchief. He then started pulling himself away from the door, but the handkerchief was preventing him from doing so. And, as he started applying more force, the handkerchief started getting more looser and at last the handkerchief had been torn into two. He had finally been able to manage to get the handkerchief off his mouth!_

* * *

_ACP and Freddy reached the Bureau while Vivek and Tasha went to the Forensic Lab in order to give Salunkhe all the items. They tell them all about the accident and the assumption of the DUO's kidnapping and Salunkhe and Tarika get extremely shocked._

_On the other hand, ACP and Freddy get a surprise when seeing DCP in the Bureau. ACP wishes him good evening, and seems quite surprised seeing DCP suddenly, because everyone believed that whenever he showed his face, he always came up with bad news. DCP notices this and questions ACP about this and he answers that he was only taken aback by DCP's sudden appearance. DCP then looks around the Bureau and notices that Abhijeet, Daya, Tasha and Vivek are missing. He inquires about this with ACP sir, he replies that Vivek and Tasha are in the Forensic Lab, but does not tell about the DUO's kidnapping. However DCP seems to be very interested in knowing about the absence of the DUO, and forces ACP to speak out the truth. With much hesitation ACP tells DCP about the whole kidnapping of the DUO which leaves DCP extremely shocked, worried and puzzled. He inquires further if any information was found about the DUO._

**ACP:** Nahi sir, isse pehle ki humein kuch pata chalta, aap yahan aa gaye. Maine Sachin aur Kaajal ko yahan pe chhoda tha, pata lagaane ke liye._ (he call them both)_ Sachin, Kaajal, tumhein kuch pata chala kya?

**Sachin**: Nahi sir, filhaal toh kuch bhi nahi sir.

**Freddy:** Sachin, tum ek kaam karo, tum Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ke phone records mobile company se mangwa lo.

**Sachin**: Okay sir.

**ACP:** _(suddenly remembering)_ Lekin sir aap yahan kyun aaye hai?

**Dcp:** _(looking disturbed)_ Urrmm…. Woh baat yeh thi ki humein pakki khabar mili hai ki koi bohot khatarnak mafia gang parson (day after tomorrow) kahin pe ek bohot bada deal sign karne waale hai.

**ACP:** Kaisa deal?

**DIG**: Pradyuman, iss deal ke baad iss desh mein har 6 mahine laakhon ki consinements aane waali hai, drugs ki, ammunations ki aur nakli rupiyon ki.. aur tum toh jaante hi ho ki agar aisa hua toh kya kya ho sakta hai…

**ACP:** Par humein toh iss case ke bare mein kuch bhi pata nahi hai…. Toh hum do dino mein kaise in logon ke bare mein pata laga paaayenge?

**DCP:** Well, tumhari information ke liye, iss case par Abhijeet aur Daya dono kaam kar rahe the!

**ACP:** Kya! Lekin aapne humein yeh baat bataya kyun nahi?

**DCP:** Yeh ek top secret case tha, aur hum unn dono ko test karna chahte the ki aakhir 13 saal ke experience ke baad, who log kaise yeh case apne aap solve kar paate hai. Aur woh successful bhi hai! Unko uss gang ke bare mein saara information mil gaya tha. Unhone mujhe bataya tha ke parson, yeh mafia gang ka mastermind bhi aayega, apne saare gang members ke saath! Aur yeh ek bohot bada haath hoga! Par ab Abhijeet aur Daya hi gaayab hai!

**ACP**: Toh phir ab hum kaise pata lagaayenge in sab ke baare mein?

**DCP:** Dekho Pradyuman, iss case par Abhijeet aur Daya se pehle, Sr. Inspector Avantika kaam kar rahi thi. Usse bohot kuch pata hoga. Main kal usse Bureau bhejta hoon.

**ACP:** Theek hai sir. Hum uska kal intezaar karenge. Shaayad issi wajah se Abhijeet aur Daya ko kidnap gaya hai. Ab Avantika hi hamari aakhri ummeed hai.

**DCP**: Haan, so toh hai….. aur ek baat, agar un dono ke baare mein koi bhi khabar mile toh mujhe seedha inform kar dena, samjhe.

**ACP:** Yes sir.

_DCP leaves the office and ACP, Freddy and Kaajal rush to the Forensic Lab leaving Sachin behind to get the phone records._

* * *

_As Abhijeet finally managed to get the handkerchief from his mouth, he then turned around and tried to pierce the nail carefully in between the second knot of the rope tied on his hands. And since the nail was sharp and strong enough, it did the job well, and the nail made quite a good gap enough for his thumb to enter in, though in the process, he had bruised his hand quite a lot. Abhijeet soon forced the nail out of the gap, and inserted his thumb in that exact spot and then in the next five minutes, Abhijeet had freed his hands too. After that, he opened the knots of the ropes tied around his feet, and rushed towards Daya and freed him off all the ropes._

**Abhijeet:**_ (helping Daya up)_ Tum theek ho?

**Daya:** Sir (head) mein thoda dard ho raha hai, par theek ho jayega. Aur tum kaise ho?

**Abhijeet:** Mera bhi kuch waisa hi hai.

**Daya:** Tum apne aap ko superman samajte ho kya!

**Abhijeet:** Kyun, maine kya kiya?

**Daya:** Aise apne aap ko ghassete ja rahe the jaise tum koi phool ke chaadar par lete hue the. Aur who nail! _(pulling Abhijeet's hands front)_ Kitna chot laga hai tumhe uske wajah se! Dikhaayi nahi deta kitna tez hai!

**Abhijeet:** Arre yaar, main theek hoon ! Aur waise ab yeh socho ke kaise nikalna hai! Agar woh deal ho gayi to bohot problem ho sakti hai. _(And suddenly starts feeling his coat pockets)_ My God! Who paper kahan gaya! Who code word! Agar kisi ghalat haathon lag gaya to musibat ho jaayegi! Pata nahi yeh paper kahan gir gaya!

**Daya:** Shaayad jub woh kidnappers humein yahan leke aa rahe the, tab woh paper tumhare coat pocket se gira hoga! Lekin Abhijeet, tumhein itna to yaad hain na ki woh gangster kahan pe ruka hua hai?

**Abhijeet:** Haan.. mujhe yaad hai, woh gangster, Raoul Sanchez, Pune mein kisi Hotel Blue Moon mein thehra hua hai… suna tha ki unke baaki log Mumbai mein hi thehre hai, aur sirf yeh aur uske do bodyguards Pune mein ruke hai…

**Daya:** Hmmm… ab sabse pehle yahan se nikalne ke baad humein DIG sir ko contact karna hoga, aur unse kehna hoga ki who yeh case Avantika ko phir se handle karne ko de kyunki ab woh hi yeh case solve kar sakti hai…. Waise koi raasta mila kya baahar nikalne ke liye?

**Abhijeet:** Woh handle _(pointing to the nail lever)_ ko dekhkar lagta hai ki yeh darwaaza ko andar se jam karne ke liye lagaya gaya hai, aur yeh lever ka access sirf baahar se hi kiya ja sakta hai. Toh seedhi tarah se darwaaza kol hi nahi sakte hain….

**Daya:**_ (winking)_ Toh kya ungli tedi karein?

**Abhijeet**: _(with a smile)_ Neki aur pooch pooch?

**Daya:** Toh phir shubh kaam mein deri kyun?

_Daya darts towards the door and kicks it with all his strength. At once the door breaks open and he and Abhijeet exit the room, but what they see next are 6 people, with rods and sticks lying in wait for them. But they weren't going to get scared. They were ready, ready for anything that came in their way…._

**Abhijeet:** 6 hai… kya karein… aadha aadha kar le?

**Daya:** Kyun nahi….. toh phir der kis baat ki….

_And both of them throw themselves between three men each, kicking and punching them off like brave soldiers_

* * *

**There's the next chapter! I hope its longer than usual and I promise that I'll work on making them longer! Till the, please Review! :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles Ahead

**Chapter 5: Troubles Ahead**

**A/N: Ta da da! My next chapter for you all! :D :D Thanks for the reviews, and I'm really glad that you all are enjoying this story very much!**

**Now, here goes... **

* * *

_ACP, Freddy and Kaajal arrived in the Lab, while Vivek, Tasha, Salunkhe and Tarika were waiting for them. During the course of time while ACP was with DIG, Salunkhe and Tarika had done all the analyzing._

**ACP:** (hurriedly entering in) Kya hua Saunkhe, kuch mila kya?

**Salunkhe**: Kya baat hai boss, sab theek toh hai na? Aisa lag raha hai jaise tum kisise apna jaan bachaakar bhaage ho!

**ACP:** Arre yaar DIG sir aaye the mujhse milne.

**Salunkhe:** Kyun? Kya baat ki unhone? Kisi ka transfer karwaane ka iraada hai kya unka?

**ACP**: Nahi yaar, ek doosri musibat mere sar pe thop ke gaye hai. Pehle hi main Abhijeet aur Daya ko leke pareshan hoon aur upar se yeh. Unka kehna hai ki kal koi dangerous mafia gang ek bohot bada smuggle deal sign karne waale hai, aur agar unhein roka nahi gaya to bohot nuksaan ho sakta hai. Woh case Abhijeet aur Daya hi handle kar rahe the, par jab ki ab woh dono hi kidnap ho gaye hai, toh yeh case ab Sr. Inspector Avantika handle karegi. Yeh case pehle 6 mahine wohi hadle kar rahi thi, par personal problems ke wajah se usse yeh case beech mein hi chhodna pada. Woh kal Bureau aane waali hai.

**Salunkhe**: waise deal kis baat pe hone waali hai? Aur yeh gangster hai kaun?

**ACP:** Yeh smuggling deal drugs, ammunations aur forged notes ka hone waala hai, aur yeh wanted gangster Ismail Shah ka hi gang hai. Suna hai who dono bhi parson deal ke dauran shaamil hoga. Waise tumhein kya mila?

**Salunkhe:** Boss, pehle toh yeh cell phones, batches or guns Abhijeet aur Daya ke hi hai, aur uspe se kisi aur ke ungliyon ke nishaan nahi mile hai.

**Kaajal:** Sir, kuch pata chala accident kaise hua hoga?

**Salunkhe**: Gaadi ko Garage mein check karne ke baad pata chala hai ki kisi ne gaadi ke breaks ko kharaab kar diya tha. Shaayad issi wajah se accident hua hai. Shaayad jab Daya aur Abhijeet gaadi mein the, woh gaadi mein break lagaane ke koshish kar rahe the tab gaadi ruka nahi hoga, aur issi wajah se accident ho gaya.

**ACP:** Aur gaadi ko dekhkar lagta hai, ki saamne se koi gaadi aayi hogi, aur uss gaadi se naa takraane ke chakkar mein gaadi ko ghumaaya gaya hoga aur woh ped ko jaake lag gaya. Aur Abhijeet aur Daya behosh hue honge. Aur tab, iss bahaane un gang waalon ne Abhijeet aur Daya ko gaadi se ghaseetate hue apne gaadi mein le gaye, aur unki saari cheezein jungle mein phenk di, aur shaayad unhone gloves pehne honge, tabhi unke ungliyon ke nishaan nahi aaye, aur kidnapping aasaani se ho gaya. Dekhne waale ko laga hoga ki woh un dono ko hospital le jaa rahe honge, aur kisi ko unpar shak nahi hoga.

**Freddy:** Par jab main gaadi mein tha, tab toh gaadi theek thaak tha. Yahan tak ki jab mein apne ghar ke saamne gaadi se utara tha tab bhi sab theek tha.

**Vivek:** Hmmm…. Iska matlab hai sir, yeh breaks shaayad Freddy sir aur Abhijeet sir ke ghar ke raaste ke beech main kharaab kiya gaya hai.

**Kaajal:** Par chalti gaadi ke beech main breaks to kaise kharaab kiya jaa sakta hai?

**Freddy:** Shaayad Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ne raaste mein kahi gaadi rok di. Aur usi dauran shaayad kisi ne gaadi ke breaks ke saath chedchaad ki hogi.

**Tasha:** Sir, jahan tak mujhe yaad hai, accident spot se 10km pehle ek grocery store hai… shaayad wahi gaadi rok di ho.

**ACP:** Hmmm… ho sakta hai… theek hai Tasha, tum kal subah jaake sabse poochtach karo in sabke baare mein….(turning to Salunkhe) Accha aur uss khoon ka kya hua….

**Salunkhe:** _(sadly)_ Boss, who khoon Abhijeet aur Daya ka hi hai….

**ACP:** Aur uss kaagaz se kuch aur pata chala jo hum laaye hai?

**Tarika**: Sir, yeh kaagaz pe toh Abhijeet ki hi handwriting hai par isse study karne par lagta hai ke yeh numbers kisi code ki tarah lagta hai….

**ACP:** Codes…

**Freddy**: Sir, ho sakta hai, inn codes ka uss smuggling waale case se koi taaluk ho.

**ACP:** Haan, ho sakta hai….

_(At the time, Sachin enters)_

**Sachin:** Sir mobile company se pata chala hai ki Daya sir ke mobile phone par aakhri phone call 976348215 ke number se aaya hai jo _(pointing towards ACP sir)_ aapka hi hai sir.

**ACP:** Haan, maine Daya ko yeh yaad dilaane ke liye phone kiya tha ki aaj usse Central Jail jaakar ek qaidi ko wahan se court le jaana hai… aur Abhijeet ke phone par aakhri call kiska tha?

**Sachin:** Sir, yeh number 98174628 se aaya hai, kareeban 9:15 ko. Aur yeh number kisi Nagesh ka hai.

**Freddy:** Nagesh….. Nagesh…. Arre haan, yeh to Abhijeet sir ka khabri hi hai…. Aur uss raat Abhijeet sir ko bhi ussi time pe who phone aaya tha….

**ACP**: Ohhh… toh yeh chakkar hai…. Freddy, ek kaam karo, iss Nagesh ko kal contact karo, aur usse jitna ho sake, information nikaalne ki koshish karo…. Tab tak Avantika bhi aa jaayegi…. Ab bas kal ka sooraj kuch accha le aaye….

* * *

_Abhijeet and Daya are still fighting the men. 4 are already knocked off and two are still remaining. The DUO, especially Abhijeet seems to be draining out due to the injuries and then whole rescuing. But still he manages to fight Guy 1 properly._

_On the other hand Daya and Guy 2 were at a par when fighting, so it was a bit difficult. However Abhijeet is able to knock out Guy 1, as while fighting, he finds a rod and gives him a weak blow with it. But he himself falls down due to the exhaustion._

_On the other hand Daya and Guy 2 are still in a big scuffle. Abhijeet manages to regain consciousness when he notices something. He sees Guy 1 has retained consciousness and is now holding another rod and is creeping towards Daya. He knew what the guy was intending, and he needed to save Daya somehow. He looked around him to notice that there is a gun near him. He wastes no time, swipes the gun and tries to shoot. His vision starts blurring all of a sudden, but he has to take the risk, and BANG…. The bullet right away goes and hits Guy 1 on his shoulder and he falls down._

_Daya and Guy 2 are suddenly shocked by the gunshot but Daya quickly snaps out of it, and before Guy 2 could come back to himself, Daya had knocked him out too. He rushed to Abhijeet, and tries to wake him up._

**Daya:** Abhijeet? Abhijeet! _(after seeing him getting up feebly)_ Tum theek toh ho?

**Abhijeet:** Ha..haan…. _(Daya helps him up)_ Pata nahi aankhon ke saamne achhaanak andhera sa chaa gaya tha.

_Abhijeet was now backing the unconscious men and Daya was facing. Suddenly Daya saw Guy 1 getting up again moaning, but this time with a gun that dropped from Guy 2 when he was knocked out himself. He knew what was going to happen and at once pushed Abhijeet out of the way, barely in time when a second BANG erupted. Abhijeet falls on the ground, and the bullet hits Daya's left arm. Daya falls down, and seeing him, Abhijeet at once tries to crawl over to Daya's side, but before he can do anything else, Guy 1 creeps behind him and hits him with the gun on his head after which Abhijeet too is made unconscious…_

* * *

**I had to make this chapter shorter than the last one to leave it on a suitable cliffhangar! Abhijeet and Daya are once again in trouble? Will they manage to get themselves free once again? And how will Avantika help in disclosing the case to CID? But for now, Please Review! :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Enlightenment

**Scene 9: Enlightenment**

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter, and this will be Avantika's entry too! Thanks for all the reviews once again! It inspires me a lot! :D :D**

**Now, don't let me waste your time more... on the story!**

* * *

_Next day all the officers, including Salunkhe and Tarika are waiting in the Bureau for Avantika to approach. Exactly at 10 pm, a tall and slim looking girl enters the Bureau._

**ACP:** Tum….

**Avantika:** Main Sr. Inspector Avantika…..

**ACP:** Hello….._ (and gives her a warm smile)_

**Avantika:** Aapse milke accha laga sir. Aapke baare mein bohot kuch suna hai, aur aapke saath kaam karna mera saubhagya hai…..

**ACP:**_ (shakes hands with her)_ Nice meeting you too… aur haan tum bhi koi kam nahi ho, tum bhi ek kafi acchi detective ho….. _(she smiles)_ Waise, yeh hai Inspectors Freddy aur Sachin, Sub- Inspectors Vivek, Kaajal and Tasha, aur Forensic experts Dr. Salunkhe aur Dr. Tarika….

**Avantika:** _(shakes hands with everybody)_ Waise sir, Abhijeet aur Daya ka kuch pata chala?

**ACP:**_ (sadly)_ Nahi, ab tak toh kuch nahi… Isliye humne tumhein yahan bulaaya hai, tum bhi Daya and Abhijeet ke pehle iss case par kaam kar rahi thi…. Toh tumhe jo kuch bhi pata hai, humein bataao, kyunki humein yakeen hai ke Abhijeet aur Daya ko kidnap karne ke peeche yehi wajah hai…. Tabhi toh koi ransom demand and ya koi call nahi aaya hai…..

**Avantika:** Theek hai sir, main aapki poori madad karne ke liye tayyar hoon….

_She tells all of them to assemble up together starts with her story._

**Avantika:** Sir jaise ki aap jaante hai, yeh gang ka leader, Raoul Sanchez, Interplo ke 100 most wanted criminals mein se ek hai. Isne 5 saal pehle apna gang, "Undefeatables", ko Singapore mein shuru kiya. Yeh gang, drugs, ammunations aur forged notes mein deal karti hai. Ek saal tak wahan usne apna dhanda chalaaya, par phir ploice ko unke whereabouts ke baare mein pata chal gaya tha. Lekin jab tak police wahan pohonchti, woh log wahan se bhaag chuke the. Phir who log London mein settle hue aur wahan pe apna adda bana liya, aur ek saal baad bilkul waisa hi hua jaise Singapore mein hua tha. Shuru shuru mein laga ke naseeb accha hai ke pakde jaane se bacch jaate hai, lekin baad mein humein pata chala ke yeh log jaan booj ke itne suraagh piche chhod jaate hai take hum unke adde tak pohonch sake. Par asal mein yeh log har saal ek naye desh mein jaake apna adda bana lete hai. Aur apne kuch logon ko ussi sheher mein chhod dete hai aur woh log phir ussi sheher se apna smuggling ka kaam shuru kar dete hai, aur underground ho jaate hai. Aur jaise jaise saal beet rahe hai, yeh log aur khatarnaak hote jaa rahe hai. Aur parson unka ek saal khatam ho raha hai, aur yeh desh ke ek bade neta ke saath koi deal sign karne ke baad, phir ek naye desh mein apna adda banaayega. London ke baad, isne Turkey or South Africa mein bhi apna adda khola hai, aur ab, pichle ek saal se yeh India mein apne smuggling activities kar rahe hai.

Maine apne saare khabriyon ko chhote se chhote information ke baare mein pata lagaane ke liye kaha tha. Unke bohot saare log bhi giraftaar kar liye gaye. Aur information se yeh pata chala hai ki yeh gang ka adda Mumbai mein hi hai. Chhe ( six) mahine se main yeh case pe kaam kar rahi thi, par achaanak kuch problems ki wajah se mujhe yeh case beech main hi chhodna pada. Jab maine DCP sir se iske baare mein kahan, tab unhone Daya aur Abhijeet ko bhi iss case pe laga diya. Maine unhe iss case se jude saari information de diya. Jaise jaise case progress hota gaya, Abhijeet aur Daya mujhe batate gaye. Teen din pehle, mujhe Abhijeet ka phone aaya aur uska kehna tha ki woh gang ka meeting kal kisi bade neta ke saath hone waala hai, aur yeh accha mauka hai usse pakadne ke liye. Abhijeet aur Daya ko kafi dhamkiyan mili thi par phir bhi who dono bina dare iss case ke teh tak pohonch gaye. Kal raat Abhijeet ke khabri Naresh ka phone aaya tha mujhe, aur woh mujhe bataane waala tha woh information kya tha, par tabhi uske cheekne ki aawaz aayi phone ke uss paar se. Phone trace karne par uske ghar pohonche, toh uski laash mili, aur saath saath information bhi uske sath dafan ho gaya.

**ACP:** Chalo Freddy, tumhaara kam toh aasan ho gaya. _(to Avantika)_ Waise tumhein kabhi koi dhamkiyan nahi mili? Sochne par thoda ajeeb lagta hai….

**Avantika:** Nahi sir, kyunki jab mein iss case par kaam kar rahi thi, tab woh initial stages the, aur jab tak case crucial ho gaya tab tak Abhijeet aur Daya uss case ko handle karne lage the.

**ACP:** Aur unke itne saare log giraftaar ho jaate hai, aur use parwaah hi nahi?

**Avantika:** Sir, uske dhande mein sab temporary hai….. kam ho gaya, jaan kho diya…. Usse un sab ki parwaah nahi hoti. Uske paas har saal naye aadmi hoti hai….. siwaaye unke 6 sabse khaas logon ki – who log black mask aur kale kapdon mein hi dikhaaye dete hai…. Aaj tak kisi ne unhein nahi dekha hai. Unke alaawa kisi aur pe bharosa nahi hai use. 4 toh pehle chaar deshon mein chhod ke aa gaya aur, iss baar apne dono khaaso ke saath Hindustan chala aaya hai.

**ACP:** Hmmm….. Waise, tumhein pata hai ke meeting kahan par hone waali hai kal?

**Avantika:** Nahi, isse pehle ke Abhijeet air Daya mujhe uske baare mein batate, who dono gaayab ho gaye….

**ACP:** Accha yeh dekho,_ (and shows her the piece of paper they find at the accident spot)_ kya tum in codes to jaanti ho?

**Avantika:** Nahi sir, yeh codes ko main nahi pehchannti, par sir main koshish karke yeh codes break kar sakti hoon…

**ACP:** Tum kar paaogi?

**Avantika:** Yes sir….. _(She spends 30 minutes in studying the code and then)_ Sir yeh dekhiye_ (and shows him the second and third line of the paper)._

**23101975**

**12041997**

Yeh dono numbers ko dekhkar aisa lagta hai ke jaise yeh koi date ho. Aur agar aisa hai, toh shaayad yeh 23.10.1975 aur 12.04.1997 hoga.

**ACP;** E… e… ek minute, kya kaha tumne, 23.10.1975 aur 12.04.1997…. 23.10 ko toh Abhijeet ka date of birth hai, aur 12.04 toh wahi din hai jab Abhijeet ke saath who bhayaanak haadsa hua tha… au..aur woh do aur numbers ka kya?

**Avantika:** Sir, uss paper pe aakhri number ko dekhke lagta hai ke woh word alphabetic numbers mein likha gaya hai. Agar aisa hua toh:

41251- Yeh DLEA ho sakta hai, ya phir DAYA…. Aur pehla number jo hai 816, uska alphabet code hoga HAE, ya HP…..

**Freddy:** Sir ho sakta hai ki Abhijeet sir ne who information apne laptop "HP" mein "Daya" naam ke folder mein rakha ho, jo password oriented hai aur information access karne ke liye humein yeh dates enter karne ho….

**ACP:** Yes…. You're right Freddy….. yeh ho sakta hai, yeh bilkul hi ho sakta hai…. Fantastic job Freddy, aur Avantika, great job! Tum waakeyei mein ek bohot acchi detective ho…. (Freddy and Avantika smile) Ab humein Abhiijeet ke ghar jaana chahiye….. aur haan ek aur baat, jab ghar ke andar jaao, toh Tarika, tum ek bohot bada handbag carry karo, jismein laptop jaane ki jagah ho, aur wahan pe koi bhi yeh nahi kahega ke suraag mila hai, bas itna hi kaho ki humein kuch bhi nahi mila hai….

**Everybody:**_ ( a bit puzzled)_ Okay sir…..

* * *

_They reach Abhijeet's house. ACP, Sachin and Freddy check the hall, Avantika and Taarika check Daya's bedroom, and Tasha and Kaajal check Abhijeet's bedroom. While ACP, Sachin, Fredy, don't find anything, Tasha and Kaajal find Abhijeet's cupboard quite in a mess, and assumed that there must have been an immediate checking at their place the night they were kidnapped. They also find some torn pieces of paper from one of Abhijeet's coat. They decide to take this to ACP. Avantika and Tarika are searching the room, when suddenly Tarika tumbles over something. She falls right beside the bed, and as she turned to get up, she saw under the bed, and notices a sort of a laptop battery. She removes the battery, which was very well tucked under the bed and shows it to Avantika._

_Avantika, Tarika, Kaajal and Tasha shows the evidences to ACP but do not utter a word since ACP had ordered them not to do so. They take all the things to the Bureau and discuss about it there. Avantika tells ACP, that the battery seemed to look of a laptop, but however, no laptop was found in the house. Tasha and Vivek are assembling the torn bits, while Sachin, Freddy and Kaajal have gone to ask their informers about any new information about Abhijeet and Daya. Tasha and Vivek assemble the torn bits, and call ACP and Avantika to the desk. They show ACP that the torn bits have a sort of number written over it. The number was 070853, and below was written a symbol. Avantika tells that it may be a locker number, and that the symbol resembled Axis Bank. They call Freddy and asks him, Sachin and Kaajal to go to Axis Bank and give them the details._

_There is a branch of Axis Bank just 5 kms away from Abhijeet's house. They go to the bank, show their badges and ask the Manager about the number. The manager tells him that the locker is on Abhijeet's name itself. Sachin asks the Manager to show them the locker. They reach the locker and ask the Manager whether he has an extra key. Manager replies in positives and gives them the duplicate key. They open the locker to find an HP laptop in it. They tell the Manager that they would be taking the laptop with them. Before leaving, Freddy spots something in the corner of the locker. He decided to take it along with him._

* * *

_They reach the Bureau where Tasha, Kajal, ACP, Avantika and even Salunkhe and Tarika are waiting for them. They fit the battery into the laptop, and find the laptop in perfect condition. They take out the paper they'd found on the accident site carefully and start examining the codes. They search the computer with any file named DAYA. But they did not find any such file. Freddy comes close to ACP and tells him that he had found a small chip in the corner of the locker. ACP tells Tasha to try the chip on. She connects the chip to the laptop and checks it and finds the file "Daya" in it._

_As they had guessed the file was a password oriented one. They first entered the birth code (23101975), it accepted the password and asked for another one, they entered the second code (12041997), and it accepted the password and opened the documents. And everything was now an open book to them._

_According to the information, the gang had its main adda in Mumbai, a huge warehouse in Pune, and local contacts in Nasik. The meeting would be held the next day at 9 in the morning at Hotel Roselin. The "minister" who was to strike the deal was famous politician Balachandran Raichand, and the deal was to be done in the conference hall._

**ACP:** _(to Freddy, Vivek)_ Freddy, Vivek, ek kaam karo, tum dono Pune jaao, aur uss warehouse par raid maaro. Main Pune ke Police force of contact kar deta hoon. Aur jitney bhi log pakde jaate hain, sabse kadi pooctach karo_. (to Sachin, and Kaajal)_ Tum dono yahan par rukoge aur Hotel Roselin ke staff to turant phone karo, aur unse saari information ugalwaao._ (to Tasha and Avantika)_ Aur tum dono phirse accident spot par jaakar poochtach karoge, and poochon un logon se ke parson raat unhonein yahan par kisi ko dekha tha kya Daya ki gaadi ke saath chedchaad karte hue. Tab tak main DCP aur DIG sir se baat karta hoon.

**Everybody:** Yes sir.

* * *

**There! Now the CID Team is finally getting a move on the case! But still no news on Abhijeet and Daya... are they alright? What has happened to them? To find out more, stay tuned regularly on my story! :D :D But first, please Review! Or otherwise, no early updates! :P :D :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks once again as usual, for the reviews and the support, and I hope this is an exciting chapter for all of you'll!**

**Now, on to the action!**

* * *

_Freddy and Vivek leave for Pune. They reach the warehouse at XYZ. They enter and find six unconscious people, out of which four of them are decked up in black clothes, and masks, and the other two in ordinary clothes. On observing further, they realize that those clothes are of Abhijeet and Daya. They find a small room a little father, with 2 ropes and a handkerchief torn into two near the door, and another set a little father. They notice some blood stains over the "L" shaped nail lever, and decide to take the sample of the Lab. They find two bullet shells, and two guns – out of which one was stained with blood, and beside that, there was quite a lot of blood. They hand over all the men to the police constables and they leave to the hospital to get the men treated first and then to be taken for questioning._

_They don't find anything else, so decide to ask the rickshaw drivers around, since there's a rickshaw stand. They question about Abhijeet and Daya, but instead, one of drivers' tell them that the previous night, two men, decked up in black, had taken lift from them. They seemed to be injured , one's left shoulder had been bleeding badly, __as if shot by a bullet,_ and the other was did not seem too conscious… the other man was only managing to make him stand, and they asked him to take them to the nearest hospital. Freddy asks him about any peculiarity about the two. The man says that he could not notice much since they both were completely in black, but one of the men looked to have a height of 6'1-6'2, whose hand was bleeding badly and other of around 5'10-5'11, who was not too conscious. Vivek then asks to which hospital the two were taken to. He replies that they were taken to Holy Hospital.

_Freddy and Vivek reach the hospital. They inquire about the two men but they have the same reply that they could not see their faces. They ask about the doctor who had treated them. The receptionist replies that the doctor who had treated them had left for a conference, and that yesterday, just half an hour before he left, the two men had come for a treatment. The receptionist tells them that the 6'2 inch guys' name was Anirudh, and the 5'10 inch guys' name was Daksh. They Team tells them okay and leaves the hospital. Just then, one of Vivek's informer phones him and tells him that Raoul is assumed to be staying at Hotel Blue Moon. He tells this to Freddy and they now decide to check Hotel Blue Moon._

_They reach the Hotel, and get along immediately to the questionings. On asking the receptionist, she tells them that he had checked out just an hour ago. They ask him for the car plate number, but none of them seem to know. They ask the receptionists to direct them to the CCTV room. They reach the room and ask the men to show them the recordings. On seeing them, they notice that one hour of the recording from 4-5 am has been tampered with. Freddy questions about this and the men stammer. The two of them now know that the men are lying, and Freddy gives one of his very fierce slap to the watchmen. The man cries and confesses that two men had given him the money to do so. They give the same description of the men as the rickshaw driver and the hospital receptionist. The Team now decides to head back for Mumbai._

* * *

_Sachin and Kaajal go to Hotel Roselin to inquire about the arrival of the guests. They get the information that Balachandran is going to come from China by evening, and the hotel itself is going to provide the service and transportation. The Team tells okay and leaves back to the Bureau._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tasha and Avantika interrogate the grocery man. He tells them that day before at night, when Abhijeet and Daya had stopped their car, were chatting for 15 minutes and then left. But he saw someone sneaking below their car. Tasha asks why didn't he tell the DUO about it. He tells that he only imagined that he saw, so he wasn't sure, but after the two left, he suddenly saw another car stopping, and from nowhere a mechanic appeared and was talking to them in sign language. Avantika asks whether he had seen the faces. He replies no because they had worn masks. Avantika and Tasha head for the Bureau._

* * *

_On the other hand Freddy phones Sachin and informs him about the condition. Sachin tells okay, and asks them to directly join the Bureau. Vivek, Freddy, Avantika and Tasha reach by the next 3 hours._

* * *

_They all gather at the Bureau and report ACP sir about the two men and the grocery store and everything else._

**ACP:** Yeh samjh mein nahi aa raha! Pehle hi Abhijeet aur Daya ka koi pata nahi mil raha hai, aur upar se ab yeh dono aadmi achaanak se tapak pade! _(and bangs a file on the table)_

**Freddy:** Sir, jahan bhi jaao, logon ka kehna that ki yeh dono mein se ek ka height 6'1-6'2 ke beech mein hai, aur doosre ka 5'10-5'11.

**Vivek:** Aur yahan tak ki yeh log Hotel Blue Moon ke CCTV camera recording, jo subah ke 4-5 baje ke beech mein tha, uske saath bhi tamperlar chuke hai.

**Freddy:** Bas, humein sirf itna pata chala hai ki uss 6'1-6'2 inch wale ka naam Anirudh hai aur uss 5'10-5'11 inch waale ka naam Daksh bata rahe hai. Shaayad isse koi kaam chal sakta hai.

**Avantika:** Kya! Kya kaha tumne, Anirudh aur Daksh?

**Vivek:** Haan, kya aap unhein jaanti hai?

**Avantika:** Baat darasal yeh hai, ki yeh dono Ismail ke dono bodyguards ke naam hai.

**ACP:** Itne daave ke saath kaise keh sakti ho tum?

**Avantika:** Sir, yeh baat hamaare khaas khabriyon se pata chali hai. Sir yeh description bilkul match karta hai… mera ,matlab, yeh height un dono ke hi hai.

**Sachin:** Chalo, maan liya ki yeh baat sach hai, magar woh dono phir kyun CCTV recordings ke saath ched-chaad karenge? Aur who bhi sirf ek ghante ka recording? Agar chahte toh poore recording ko hi kharaab kar sakte the woh log…

**Kaajal:** Iska matlab woh dono zaroor koi aur the jo chahte the ki uss ghante ki recordings humein na mile. Par ho kaun sakte hai yeh log?

**Vivek:** Sir iss wakt toh mujhe Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ke baare mein bohot chinta ho rahi hai. Un dono ka kahin ataa pata nahi hai. Warehouse bhi gaye the. Par wahan bhi kuch pata nahi. Kahin kuch ho na gaya ho unhein…..

_ACP suddenly bursts into a hysteric laughter, the whole Team is confused about what has gone wrong with him suddenly._

**Freddy:** _(whispering to Vivek)_ Vivek, jab ACP sir ko jhatka lagta hai, toh aise hi karte hai, par aisi situation mein bhi…..

**Vivek:** Kahin ACP ko kuch ho-who toh nahi gaya?

**ACP**: Nahin Vivek mujhe kuch nahi hua, aur na hi Abhijeet aur Daya ko….

**Freddy**: Kya matlab sir?

**ACP:** Matlab yeh ki ab yeh saari baat mere liye saaf ho gaya. Woh dono kale kapde, aur kale naqaab waale log, aur koi nahi balki Abhijeet aur Daya hi hai!

_The whole Team is shocked. ACP continues._

**ACP:** Tum logon ne bataaya ki Anirudh 6'2 inch ka hai, jo Daya ka bhi height hai, aur Daksh 5'10 inch, jo Abhijeet ka height hai. Aur unn dono ko kidnap karne ke baad, Pune mein un logon ke warehouse mein hi baandh ke rakhe gaye the.

**Vivek:** Lekin humaare paas sabot bhi toh nahi hai…

_At the moment, Salunkhe and Tarika enter in.._

Salunkhe: Saboot bhi hai boss. Uss warehouse ke uss bandh kamre ke lever par se jo khoon aur thodi bohot chamdi mili hai, woh Abhijeet ka hai.

**Tarika:** Aur unn behosh gundon ke paas mein se jo khoon mila hai woh teen logon ke hai – Daya, Abhijeet aur teesra ka pata nahi. Shaayad unn gundon mein se hi kisika ho….. Aur woh ek rod par humein kisi ussi aadmi ka khoon mila hai kiska khoon humein zameen par mila tha...

**Salunkhe**: Aur who guns mein se Gun 1 par Abhijeet ke ungliyon ke nishaan hai, aur Gun 2 pe Abhijeet ka khoon. Aur uss gunde ke kandhe se jo goli hospital waalon ne di thi who bhi Gun 1 se chali hai.

_ACP asks Freddy and Vivek to narrate the whole story again. After hearing the whole story:_

**ACP:** Ab hum sochke andaaza lagaate hain ki wahan par kya hua hoga:

_Pehle toh jab uss raat Abhijeet aur Daya case khatam karke waapas aa rahe the, toh kisi ne chupke se unki gaadi ke breaks fail kar diya, aur uska gavah woh grocery waala bhi hai, jiske wajah se unke gaadi ka accident ho gaya, jismein dono Abhijeet aur Daya behosh ho gaye the. Kidnappers ne sahi fayda uthakar unn dono ko apne van mein le gaye honge._

**Sachin:** Lekin sir humein wahan pe engine oil kyun nahi mila?

**ACP:** Humein wahan engine oil shaayad isliye nahi mila hoga kyunki who gaadi accident hone ke baad wahan pohonchi hogi, aur gadi mein daalte samay engine band kar diya hoga.

_Phir jab Abhijeet aur Daya ko hosh aaya, toh who dono Pune ke uss warehouse mein the. Unn dono ke haath aur pair rassi se bandhe honge aur mooh pe a rumaal bandh diya. Phir shaayad Abhijeet ne himmat karke apne aap ko darwaaze ke taraf kheecha, kisi tarah apne mooh pe lage hankerchief ko __shayad_ uss lever ke nukeelepan se phaad daala aur phir usne uss nukeele lever ko apne haathon ke rasi ke ghaat ke beech lagaaya hoga. Uss ke dauran Abhijeet ko haath ke kafi chot aayi hogi, aur isliye humein wahan par uska khoon mila. Abhijeet ne apna haath bhi churva liya hoga, apne pair khole, aur Daya ke paas bhaaga hoga, usse kholne le liye. Aur iss tarah tumhein wahan par rassiyan mili hogi.

**Freddy**: Toh phir who log wahan uss kamre se nikle kaise honge?

**ACP**: Kamra lever se attached tha, toh Daya ne shaayad darwaaza hi todha hoga.

_Woh log jaise hi kamre ke baahar nikle, unn chhe gundon ne unn par hamla kiya hoga. Uske dauraan, Daya ko kandhe pe goli lagi hogi, aur Abhijeet usse dekhne aaya hoga, tabhi kisi ne peeche se vaar kiya gun se Abhijeet ke sir par, jiske kaaran Abhijeet ka khoon uss Gun 2 pe aaya. Lekin Daya ne phir sabko behosh kar diya, unn logon mein se do gundon ko apne kadpe pehnaakar aur unke kapde khud pehenkar bahar nikal aaye. Wahan se rickshaw pakadkar who log aspataal gaye honge. Wahan apna ilaaj karwaaya, aur phir hotel jaakar unn do bodyguards to kisi tarah behosh karwaaya aur khud unke jagah pe aa gaye, aur watchmens ke zariye, unn dono ko kahin thikaane lagaakar aa gaye. Aur yeh shaayad 4-5 baje ke beech hua hoga, tabhi recordings ke saath ched chaad ki hogi._

**Tasha**: Lekin unke paas paise kahan se aaye honge?

**ACP:** Humein Daya ka wallet nahi mila tha, aur uss din Abhijeet apna wallet ghar par bhool aaya tha, toh shaayad Daya ke paas paise honge…. Aur iss tarah kaam karwa diya.

**Freddy:** My God sir! Itna sab kuch ho gaya aur humein pata bhi nahi chala!

**Avantika:** Maan gaye aapko sir…..

**Kaajal:** Waakeyein mein…. Lekin aapko itna sab kuch kaise pata chala?

**ACP:** Tumhein kya lagta hai, plan sirf Abhijeet aur Daya hi bana sakte hai! Hum bhi unke boss hai, diwaali humne zyaada dekhi hai, aise hi baal nahi giraaye hai humne! Ek ek baal ka hisaab kiya hai maine! Ab yeh sab chhodo aur apne jaal bichaane ki tayyari karo!

**Vivek:** Ab karna kya hai sir?

**ACP:** Balachandran ki kya khabar hai?

**Sachin**: Hotel waalon ka kehna hai ki who aaj raat ko 8 baje ke flight se Mumbai pohonchega aur Hotel ki Gaadi usse pick karne jaayegi….

**ACP:** Toh phir theek hai, ab hum apna homework kar dete hai….. ab bas kal subah ka intezaar rahega…

* * *

**There! Abhijeet and Daya are finally found safe! Now, are the criminals aware of the fact and playing along, or have our DUO got the upper hand? And will the criminals succeed or as usual, will CID thwart their evil plans as always! Find out all this in my forthcoming chapters, but first, please Review! :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Showdown

**Chapter 8: The Final Showdown**

**A/N: Hey! This, as the title suggests, is the final showdown, and the final chapter of the story! Once again, thank you all for your continuous support with your reviews, and I hope you'll have enjoyed my story so far!**

* * *

It's 10 to 8 in the morning. Balachandran, and his two bodyguards, are present in the conference hall of Hotel Roselin, along with all the 50 gang members of Raoul. Even the broker of the deal, Mr. Sahaani is present along with his P.A. All are waiting for Raoul to approach. After 10 minutes, a Infinity approached the main gate of the Hotel. From the car, a tall man of around 35-40 got down along with his two bodyguards. He approaches directly to the conference room and meets everyone.

**Balachandran:** Hello Mr. Shah, aapka hi intezaar tha. Toh kahiye hamaara samaan ka intezaam hua?

**Raoul:** Haan, intezaam to ho gaya, aur hamaare paison ka kya?

**Balachandran:** Intezaam ho gaya… (he puts the briefcases on the table and opens it and shows the money to Raoul) Pure 50 crore hai…

**Raoul:** Good, paisa asli hain…. Hmmm…. Toh phir der kis baat ki…. Ek haath se paise do aur doosre haath se kaam ki cheez lo…

**Balachandran:** Theek hai….

There takes an exchange of arms, drugs, forged money and the price between the two men. Everything is loadeds into the trucks, while Raoul loads the money into his car. After that:

**Raoul:** Chalo chalte hai….

**Balachandran:** _(giving Raoul a wicked smile)_ Itni jaldi kya hai?

_He removes his gun and points it on Raoul's head. The next moment, both the parties have their guns pointed to each other_.

**Raoul:** Oh toh tumne dhoka de hi daala…. Mujhe toh tumpar pehle se shak tha… lekin tum kya kar sakoge….. tum ho sirf 5, aur hum 50…. Kaise bach paaoge tum….

**Balachandran:** Hahahahaha….. zara apne peeche to dekho…..

_Behind Raoul is a whole group of police constables led by Avantika, Tasha, Vivek and Kaajal…. And at once a whole encounter takes place…. Exchange of bullets are at the maximum…. Many members of the gang are killed some are caught alive by the constables…. Even the constables are badly injured… Balachandran, his two bodyguards, broker Sahaani and his P.A., too take part in the encounter, but Raoul noticed that none of them really attempted to shoot his bodyguards and it was the vice-versa. However, soon Raoul is captured and is taken in front of Balachandran._

**Raoul:** Chhodo, chhodo mujhe…. Kyun kar rahe ho tum yeh sab… tumhein tumhaari cheez toh de dee na…. aakhir samajhte kya ho tum apne aap ko?

**Balachandran:** Iss desh ka rakhwaala!

_(And he removes his false mask, and reveals himself to be ACP Pradyuman)_

**Raoul:** ACP Pradyuman!

**ACP's bodyguard:** Aur hum unki taakat!

_(And all remove their masks – the two bodyguards are Freddy and Sachin, the broker Sahaani is Dr. Salunkhe, his P.A. is Dr. Tarika)_

**Raoul:** Itna bada dhoka! Itna bada dhoka! Nai, aaj tak mujhe koi nahi pakad saka, tum kya cheez ho…. (And frees himself from the control of the policemen, and suddenly catches hold of one of his bodyguards, 5'10 inch in height, Daksh who was under the control of another constable).

**Raoul:** Door, door, sab log door, warna main isse goli maar doonga!

**Daksh:** Saab, aap kya kar rahein hai saab…. Hamne toh itni wafaadaari se aapke liye kaam kiya!

**ACP:** _(panicing all of a sudden)_ Chhod do use! Dekho agar use kuch bhi hua na, toh main tumhein maar doonga! Pehle hi tumne mere dono officers ko kidnap kiya hua hai!

**Raoul:** Hahahahahaha, woh dono toh gaye hi samjho… mujhe pakadne nikle the…. Dekho kaise murdon ki tarah pare pade hue hai!

**Freddy:** Dekho, use chhod do, aur tum waise bhi nahi bach sakte!

**Raoul:** Accha, toh theek hai… (he pushes Daksh towards the CID Team and shoots blindly and runs away from there)

**ACP:** Freddy, Sachin sab log pakdo usse! (to Daksh) Tum theek ho?

**Daksh:** Haan sir, main theek hoon…..

**ACP:** Toh phir theek hai, pakdo usse!

_All of them run behind Raoul….. they see that Raoul is indeed a very good runner…. But suddenly, he comes to a standstill seeing his second bodyguard, Anirudh, standing in front of him)_

**Raoul:** Tum! Tum beech main kyun khade ho! Hat jaao mere raaste se!

**Daya:** Humummm…. Itni jaldi kya hai…. Itni khatirdaari ki hai hamaari, uska phal to khaate jaao…_ (and gives him a very tight slap…. At the moment all the others including ACP and Daksh reach there)_

**Raoul**:_ (falling between Anirudh and Daksh)_ Kaun ho tum dono?

**Daksh:** _(lifting him up by the collar)_ CID! _(and gives him another slap)_

_(And both Daksh and Anirudh open their masks to reveal their masks to be Abhijeet and Daya…. Everybody smiles and give ACP sir the "You're great" look, ACP gives Abhijeet and Daya the "proud" look, and Abhijeet and Daya see Avantika and give her the "I'm impressed look"….)_

* * *

_In the CID Bureau…._

**ACP:** 20 deshon ke Interpol tujhe dhoondh rahi thi, lekin pakda aakhir Hindustan ke CID ne hi! Tumhaare liye to 100 phaansi bhi kam hai! _(to the 7 constables standing there)_ Le jaao isse Anti-Terrorist Squad ke paas… ab wahin log dekhenge iska kya karna hai!

_(they take them away, and meanwhile Abhijeet and Daya tells their whole story and ACP in turn tells them about their whole situation. After they finished….)_

**ACP**:_ (to Abhijeet and Daya)_ Mujhe tum dono par bohot garv hai! Tum dono ne apni jaan ki baazi lagaakar iss desh ko Raoul jaise logon se bachaaya hai….

**DCP:** _(entering in)_ Sirf tumhein hi nahi, mujhe bhi garv hai… aakhir tum dono ne bata hi diya ki 13 saal ke duty mein tum dono ne kya kya seekha hai!

**Abhijeet**: Sir, yeh toh hamaara farz tha!

**Daya:** Lekin sir, humse zyaada Avantika iss jeet ki haqdaar hai…. Usne bhi utna hi khatra uthaaya hai jitna ke maine aur Abhijeet ne…

**Avantika:** Sir, yeh mera bhi desh hai…. Mera bhi toh farz banta hai na…..

**ACP:** Mujhe tum teeno pe garv hai…..

**Daya**: Waise aapko pata kaise chala ki main aur Abhijeet hi Raoul ke bodyguards the?

**Freddy**: Woh sir, ACP sir ka kehna tha ki unka ek ek baal ka hisaab kiya hai unhone….

**ACP:** Bas bas Freddy, Ramayan sunane mat baitho…..

**Sachin:** Woh sir ka kehna tha ki…..

**ACP:** Arre, baat maine kahi hai… ab main hi bataaonga! _(to the DUO)_ Yeh mat bhoolo ke agar tum detectives ho to main tumhaara baap hoon. 36 years ke experience ke baad, itna andaaza to main laga hi sakta hoon!

**Abhijeet:** Aur sir, aapne Balachandran ko kaise pakda? Yeh nahi bataaya aapne?

**ACP:** Baat yeh thi ki humein pata chala ki Balacahndran raat ko 8 baje ke aas paas aane wala tha, aur Hotel ke staff ne hi arrangement ki thi, unke hi Hotel ka driver jaane waala tha unhein pic up karne, toh bas, tumne uske jagah par Salunkhe ko driver banaakar bhej diya… bechaara bore ho gaya tha murdon se baat karte karte toh usse khuli hawa mein bhej diya… _(controlling laughter)_ Phir yeh usse seedhe seedhe yahan Bureau le aaya, aur hamaare Freddy ne 2-4 jhaapad lagaaye, aur phir, humne apna kamaal dikha diya!

**Salunkhe**: Dekha, yeh Dr. Salunkhe bhi kitne kaam aate hai!

_(All the members hide a giggle including ACP sir himself, suddenly Avantika's phone rings. She gets in a conversation and looks quite sad after the phonecall)_

**ACP:** Kya baat hai Avantika, itna naraaz kyun lag rahi ho?

**Avantika:** Sir, ACP Vikram ka phone tha, who keh rahe hai ki unhone mujhe ek hafte ki chhutti di hai…. Ab main ek hafte kya karoongi?

**Abhijeet:** Avantika, tum yahin ruk jaao na, aur hamaare saath ek hafte aur kaam karo…

**Daya:** Haan, aur iss bahaane tumhaara timepass bhi ho jaayega….

_(Avantika smiles)_

**ACP:** Waise, abhi bhi Freddy ka leave bhi hai agle hafte..

**Freddy:** Sir, main soch raha hoon leave cancel kar loon…. Itne hafte baad Burewau mein itni khushi hai, aur aise mein jaane ka mann nahi kar raha….

_(All give each other an emotional look)_

**Vivek:** Waise sir, aapse ek baat poochni thi….

**Daya:** Kya?

**Tasha:**_ (completeling for Vivek)_ Yahin sir ki – hum jaante the ki aap kaun the, lekin aapko kaise pata chala ki hum kaunthe? Aapko kisi ne bataaya tha kya?

**Abhijeet:** _(starts laughing)_

**Kaajal**: Sir, ismein itni hasne waali baat kya hai?

**Daya:** Yahin, ki agar ACP sir hamaare baap hai, toh hum bhi unhi ke aulad hai!

**Tarika:** Matlab?

**Abhijeet**: Tarika ji, yahin ki hum ek-do baar Balachandran ki rally mein jaa chuke hai, aur humein itna zaroor pata hai ki Balachandran apni ungli baat karte samay nahi hilaata.

**Daya:** Lekin, aaj jab aisa kiya, toh humein shak tha ki yeh hamaare ACP sir hi hai!

**Freddy**: Ek ungli ne raaz khol diya! Yeh toh chamatkaar ho gaya!

_(All start laughing again, including ACP sir)_

**ACP:** Chalo, ab bohot hasna ho gaya! Ab sab kaam pe lag jaao! Agla case ab dastak deta hi hoga! Aur phir se kahin Abhijeet aur Daya kidnap ho gaye to? Iss baar hum mein se koi bachaane nahi aayega!

_(Abhijeet and Daya exchange embaraased glances, ACP gives out one of his congenial smiles and all the others smile happily and all of them get back to work)_

* * *

**Yay! My story is finally done! I'm glad to you guys really enjoyed it! After this story, I've written another poetry one-shot on Freddy and Vivek's friendship and companionship, which will be posted by day after tomorrow hopefully! :D I hope to get your reviews for that too!**

**Till then, happy reading! :D :D**


End file.
